


Beautiful husband

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: find me on tumblr @robronsnugglebean :)





	Beautiful husband

Aaron woke up to hearing birds singing outside the windows,  
he looked over at his sleeping husband `he looks so peaceful and cute` he thought to himself,  
he was leaning one arm on his pillow just staring at Robert,  
admiring how beautiful he looked, he still felt butterflies looking at Robert,he felt so much love looking at Robert, it never went away.  
Aaron looked to the clock 7.30 am, it was probably best to wake Robert up now, because he had work in half an hour.  
he moved himself closer to Robert and leant down and kissed him on his cheeks,  
Robert smiled and mumbled "what time is it?"  
Aaron smiled back at him " 7.30 you should probably get up now"  
Robert was fully awake now and his face was slightly panicked" what!?  
why didnt you wake me up earlier, im gonna be late"  
Aaron became abit shy trying to explain  
" i just.. i was just admiring you, you know... you just looked so peaceful and.... beautiful when you were sleeping  
and i kinda forgot the time"  
Roberts face softened " you think im beautiful?" taking a hold of Aarons hands  
"yeah ofcourse" Aaron smiled widely  
Robert looked at him and gave him that special smile only Aaron got to see" i think youre beautiful too"  
Aaron blushed and didnt know what to do with himself so he just gave Robert a sweet kiss  
Robert smiled at him and said " what do you say i take the day off?, im sure Nicola and Jimmy can manage for today"  
"yeah that would be nice, you havent had a day off for ages, and we can actually get to spend some time together just us"  
Aaron said while restng his head on Roberts chest " so what do you wanna do today?" Robert said  
Aaron then said " we could just relax, maybe have a movie marathon with out favorite films and series,  
we could go to davids and buy loads of snacks and some nice food?"  
Robert relived a breath he didnt know he was holding in " yeah thats exactly what we need"  
The rest of the day they spent in the sofa, with their duvets, and they ended up watching breaking bad  
& all 3 seasons of skam because theyd heard Liv talk about it alot, so they thought why not, they eventually fell sleep on the sofa.  
Robert woke up from some sound he couldnt explain, he looked over at Aarom and beamed,  
he leant over and kissed him on the cheek" goodnight my beautiful husband"  
Aaron smiled in his sleep and mumbled "Love you"  
Robert closed his eyes and cuddled closer to his husband " I love you too"


End file.
